The Untold Stories of Hogwarts
by A Venomous Kiss
Summary: We always read about HP characters. But what about the ones in the background. The ones unnoticed. Each chapter contains a different story.


I wanted to try something new. People who attend Hogwart's that have there own story. And how they seem to fit into the Harry Potter world. I think for each story there will be a Harry Potter character that's involved in some way to each characters world. This one is short so review at the end and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter just my own made up characters :)

Sophia walked the halls of Hogwarts. She passed by the giggling girls, the couples, someone telling a joke, and people chattering away. It was a Saturday and she had nothing to do. It was her 3rd year and she still hadn't made any real friends. She counted her steps to the owlery.

_One hundred Fifty two, One Hundred fifty three , and_ _One hundred fifty four._

She looked around and it was empty. All that remained were the hooting owls. You could hear them ruffling there feathers and sort of talking to one another in there own language.

She had always loved the owlery. So peaceful and gentle. She felt at home. Only this was nothing like home. When she received her Hogwart's letter it was a godsend. She left behind her alcoholic father and volatile step mother. Although they always caught up with her at summertime. She would hide away in her closet for a few days just to escape them. She was happy when they just completely ignored her.

Despite the fact that she had no one to write to, she still loved the owlery. For hours she would stare out the window and enjoy the company of the fair owls. They would accept her. Sometimes one or two would perch itself onto her lap and lay there for awhile. They were such good friends.

Friends, she thought

Sophia was just a shy and quiet girl. That's why she never stood out. That's why nobody ever got to really know her. She was just plain old Sophia. In her first year she made friends with her fellow housemates. But soon after they got caught up in the social thing. They had abandoned her for cooler people. They all wore makeup and read fashion magazines. It all happened very quickly. Sophia never knew it even happened. One day she was sitting with them at lunch and the next day she went to sit with them and they told her to go away.

They were all popular and had boyfriends by now. Sophia longed for it so much. Once a boy had gone up to her and asked her out. She had seen this boy occasionally and liked him. Sophia stared at him for a moment then he started to laugh in her face. He ran back to his friends and told them that he did the dare. Is that all she was? A dare?

Sophia counted her steps back and thought about the beautiful owls that consumed her dreams. As she made her way up to the common room someone called out her name.

"Sophia! Come here." asked Pansy

Sophia silently walked up to them with her head down.

"See I told you! People still wear hideous clothing like that!" Pansy said laughing

"Ok so you've proven me wrong." Draco said laughing

Sophia stood there humiliated. She willed herself to stop crying. But couldn't help it. She turned around and ran to her room with the tears falling from her eyes. Pansy had once been her friend and now she was so mean. She had been eaten by popularity. Now remained this brutal girl. All she cared about was herself and boys.

Sophia looked back at herself in the mirror. Her clothes were so old and small. She had no money to buy pretty dresses and cute shoes. Her father never bought her clothes. She had been wearing the same thing from when she was 10. Then again that was around the time her mother died and her father stopped loving her. He used to be such a great dad too. Now all that remained was a different man that she feared.

Was he the reason she is in Slytherin? Did his severity make up most of her that the Sorting Hat sought it fit to put her here? Perhaps it was because she was purebloood? She never really figured it out. She knew she couldn't go back and change it either.

Sophia lay down in her bed and was drifting off to sleep. She heard a bunch of girls come in giggling about Draco and the other boys. But she closed them out and closed her eyes. Silent tears came down her face. Tomorrow she would visit the owls. Tomorrow she would make some friends. Tomorrow is where she held all her hope.

Well please tell me if you think this is a good idea.


End file.
